


you leapt from crumbling bridges watching cityscapes turn to dust

by apricotaeris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Dark, Dark Peter, Dark Tony, Implied Murder, Kidnapping, M/M, may dies, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotaeris/pseuds/apricotaeris
Summary: the first time tony lays eyes on the boy, he knows that he wants him, knows he's the one
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	you leapt from crumbling bridges watching cityscapes turn to dust

**Author's Note:**

> alright, my sister was telling me about this story she saw on the news and it made me think of this

The first time tony lays eyes on the boy, he knows that he wants him, knows he's _the one. _He's perfect, with fluffy brown hair and pretty brown eyes and milky skin that tony just wants to touch

So he waits, and watches, and when he gets a chance to talk to the boy, the boy smiles, friendly and inviting.

And tony knows what to do.

When the boy's aunt falls mysteriously ill, tony shows up and distracts him until she stops shaking, and he slips him out of the apartment when he's too upset to realize what's happening. He wonders if Peter notices the police enter the building as they're leaving.

It takes a year or two before peter settles into their new life in California, but he does settle, and eventually, he starts to smile. It's rare, but whenever he does smile, he lights up tony's world, and tony vows to make peter smile like that once a month. Once a month becomes once a week, and then once a week becomes once a day, until finally, peter just smiles.

And then, it's tony's night to make dinner, and peter watches him work from a stool at the kitchen island. "If you'd asked, I would have come with you." He says it so quietly, tony thinks he might have imagined it.

"There was no guarantee of that, pete, baby," tony tells him, and peter takes him by surprise by leaning over the counter so they were face to face and pulling tony into a kiss.

And it's everything.

They're perfect for each other, tony tells himself when they're cuddled up in bed and Peter tucks his cold toes against tony's shins and kisses his collar bone.

"I want a little girl," peter whispers. "Tiny and cute and adorable. Please? She'll call you daddy and sleep with a teddy bear and be our little angel."

And tony can't say no to him, he just can't. "We'll have to move again, baby," he warns, kissing Peter's hair.

"It's okay, I've always wanted to go to Italy."

Tony finds her in a park one day. She has dark, braided hair, and she looks a little lost, so he goes up to her, and big blue eyes blink up at him. So he takes her.

She warms up to them after a few months, after they're living in Italy and Tony shows peter the country home his mom used to bring him to before she died and his dad died and he changed.

Things are good. He loves his boy, loves their little girl. It's everything he always dreamed of.


End file.
